rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Vance
Victor Vance, also known as''' Vic',' Mr. Vance', '''Vince', or Boss, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who serves as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and a minor-character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Victor was voiced by Dorian Missick in GTA Vice City Stories and Armando Riesco in GTA Vice City. Description 'Early Life/Family' Victor is American, who was born to a father who is Dominican and a mother, Janet Vance, who is white. Victor has two brothers, Pete Vance and Lance Vance. According to Lance's words in GTA Vice City, Victor would often tease Lance and treat him like a little kid. 'GTA Vice City Stories (1984)' In 1984, Victor was a solider of the U.S. Army, stationed at Fort Baxter Airbase in Vice City, under the watch of Jerry Martinez. He joined the army because he needed to be more responsible for his family; his mother and brothers. Lance is a drug addict while Pete suffers from severe asthma. Victor gets discharged by Sergeant Peppah after he entered the base with a prostitute and drugs were found under his bed. Afterwords, Phil Cassidy alows Victor to do some work for him, who is in conflict with the Cholos, a street gang located in the city. Victor then meets Phil's brother-in-law, Marty Jay Williams, who is the leader of the Trailer Park Mafia and his wife Louise. Victor helps increase the mafia's power by fighting against the Cholos, whom Marty also despises. Eventually his wife Louise leaves him to live with her sister Mary-Jo. Victor begins to work for Louise by weakening influence and taking control of the Trailer Park Mafia's businesses in the city before Marty kidnaps Louise. Victor is sent by Mary-Jo to rescue her, which he does and kills Marty in the process. Victor eventually begins to work for Umberto Robina, leader of the Cubans, to help clear out the Cholos in Little Havana. Victor later meets up with his brother Lance to do some work for shady figure Bryan Forbes. When the two find out that Forbes is an undercover cop, they take him to an apartment and hold him hostage on various jobs and deals within the city, in exchange for not killing him. However, Forbes only leads the Vance brothers into trouble. Forbes later gets killed for luring them to a gay biker bar owned by the White Stallionz. After securing more real estate in the city, Victor refuses to seize a large delivery of cocaine. Lance later reveals to Victor that the drugs belonged to Martinez, Victor's enemy. In response, the Vance brothers ambush the drug deal the Forbes was talking about, kill any thugs that were involved, and steal their trucks. Martinez pursues them in an attack helicopter and attempts to blow up the trucks, but the Vance brothers make it safely to the other half of the city. Afterwords, Victor calls Martinez and Martinez responds that the Mendez brothers, Diego and Armando would kill anyone involved in the accident, including Martinez himself. Victor and Lance decide to work for the brothers to help them increase their influence in the city. Victor is put to contact transexual Reni Wassulmaier, doing several jobs for the character, then getting in contact with Ricardo Diaz. At first, the Mendez brothers were supposed to be in alliance with the Vance brothers, but it turns out that they offered Victor a deal; hand over all of his businesses and leave Vice City or his family will be killed. Victor refuses and the Mendez brothers knock him and Lance unconscious when their guard is down, and kidnap them, where the brothers wake up in an oil refinery in Viceport. While attempting to escape, Mendez's men shoot at one of the gas tanks causing it to explode. Lance gets trapped in the inferno, but is saved by Victor before the refinery explodes. With the help from Phil and Umberto Robina, the Vance Crime Family defend their businesses from being attacked by Mendez's goons. Louise gets kidnapped by Martinez and beaten viciously before Victor saves her. Later on, Armando Mendez's men again capture Louise, with Armando ending her life. In rage, Victor kills Armando's men and enters the Mendez Mansion to confront Armando. He asks where Lance and Louise are, which Armando replies that they are dead, but tells Victor that they didn't feel a thing before attempting to kill Victor with a flamethrower. Victor kills Armando and finds Louise who has been shot several times and an injured Lance, who wakes up Louise to say her final words to Victor. Soon after, with the help from Ricardo Diaz, Victor breaks into his old army barracks and steals a Hunter which he later uses the helicopter to attack the Mendez Building in Downtown. Eventually, Victor's helicopter gets shot down but he manages to make it to the roof of the building. Victor continues inside the building and kills every Mendez goon he encounters. He finds Diego and Jerry Martinez arriving in a Maverick. Victor takes out everyone and is eventually confronted by both Mendez and Martinez on the roof. Victor kills them both and decides to lay low for a while. Lance arrives in a Maverick and offers Victor 20k of cocaine. Victor refuses and says that he never wants to touch drugs again, with Lance responding "whatever you say bro." 'GTA Vice City (1986)' Victor arrives with his brother Lance in Vice City to engage in a drug deal with Forelli Family mobsters Tommy Vercetti, Harry and Lee. Eventually, the deal gets ambushed by men wearing black clothing, resulting in Victor, Harry, and Lee being killed. Tommy and Lance escape unharmed. After Lance befriends Tommy, Lance begins to work with him to avenge his brother's death. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Vance: *Lance Vance's brother. Head of the Vance crime family. Only two members. Murders Commited *Hank- Killed for trying to stop Victor from killing Marty Jay Williams. *Marty Jay Williams- Killed while attempting to kidnap his own wife. *Bryan Forbes- Killed for leading Victor and Lance into a trap and trying to escape. *Armando Mendez- Killed for killing Louise, attacking Lance, and setting Victor up. *Diego Mendez- Killed to end the Mendez Cartel's power. *Jerry Martinez- Killed for setting up Victor at the beginning of the game. Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters